jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode III – Die Rache der Sith
Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist ein Science-Fiction-Film von Regissuer George Lucas aus dem Jahr 2005. Er ist der dritte Teil der neueren Prequel-Trilogie, die die Vorgeschichte der ursprünglichen Star-Wars-Filme der Jahre 1977 bis 1983 erzählt. Die voran gegangenen Filme sind Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (1999) und Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (2002). Eröffnungstext Handlung 19 VSY toben die Klonkriege schon seit drei Jahren in der Galaxis. Anakin Skywalker ist auf Grund seines Heldenmutes in vielen Kämpfen inzwischen in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters aufgestiegen. Doch Misstrauen gegenüber dem Jedi-Orden und seine Angst, seine Frau Padmé Naberrie zu verlieren, wie er einst seine Mutter verloren hatte, führen ihn immer weiter zur dunklen Seite der Macht. Dabei setzt er sowohl das Verhältnis zu seinem Mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi als auch seine Ehe aufs Spiel. Schlacht über Coruscant thumb|left|Anakin tötet Dooku. Den Separatisten unter der Führung von Graf Dooku und dem General Grievous ist es gelungen, Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen. Die Flotte der Republik versucht, die Fliehenden aufzuhalten und den Kanzler zu befreien. Anakin und Obi-Wan führen die Rettungsaktion an. Sie kämpfen sich in ihren Jägern durch die Raumschlacht, welche im Orbit von Coruscant stattfindet. Den beiden Jedi gelingt es, an Bord des Flaggschiffes von General Grievous, der Invisible Hand, zu kommen und sich bis zum Kanzler vorzukämpfen. Als sie ihn befreien wollen, tritt ihnen Graf Dooku entgegen. Nach einem längeren Kampf schlägt er Obi-Wan bewusstlos, sodass Anakin ihm alleine gegenübersteht. Dieser ist seit dem letzten Duell mit Dooku mächtiger und erfahrener geworden. Anakin gelingt es Dooku schwer zu verwunden. Angestachelt vom gefesselten Kanzler richtet Anakin, entgegen dem Ehrenkodex der Jedi, den Wehrlosen hin. Während die Angriffe auf Grievous Flaggschiff kontinuierlich fortgesetzt werden, flüchten Palpatine und Anakin, der den bewusstlosen Obi-Wan auf den Schultern trägt, in Richtung Hangarbucht.thumb|right|Die Invisible Hand stürzt ab. Obi-Wan kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein, jedoch geraten sie in eine Falle von Grievous, der in einem Korridor die Strahlenschilde des Schiffes aktiviert hatte. Sie werden zur Kommandobrücke eskortiert, wo sie General Grievous vorgeführt werden. Im Laufe des folgenden Kampfes signalisieren die Alarmsysteme einen bevorstehenden Absturz des Schiffes. Grievous erkennt die Gefahr und stürzt zum Rettungskapsel-Schacht, wo er sich selbst und die verbleibenden Kapseln ins All katapultiert. Die Jedi werden durch Grievous Magna Wächter aufgehalten und müssen diese erst besiegen. Das Schiff ist indessen im Begriff aus dem Orbit zu fallen und Anakin macht sich daran, das Schiff zu stabilisieren und davor zu bewahren, dass es in Flammen aufgeht. In der Atmosphäre von Coruscant eingedrungen, ist Anakin zusammen mit Feuerwehrschiffen in der Lage das brennende Wrack auf einer industriellen Plattform notzulanden. Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ist gerettet und wieder einmal hat der junge Jedi bewiesen, welche Kräfte und welches Talent in ihm stecken. Palpatines Verführung Zurück auf Coruscant ernennt Kanzler Palpatine Anakin zu seinem persönlichen Repräsentanten im Jedi-Rat, mit der Absicht diesen auszuspionieren. Daraufhin erhält Anakin zwar einen Platz im Jedi-Rat, der Rang eines Meisters wird ihm jedoch verweigert. Im Gegenzug zu Palpatines Vorhaben, erteilt der Rat ihm die Aufgabe den Kanzler zu überwachen, und dem Rat über jeden seiner Schritte Bericht zu erstatten. Obi-Wan macht sich unterdessen auf die Suche nach General Grievous, um ihn zu beseitigen und den Krieg damit zu beenden. Kanzler Palpatine schürt derweil bei jeder Gelegenheit das Misstrauen Anakins gegenüber den Jedi. Er erzählt ihm wie ähnlich Sith und Jedi sich doch wären, und welche Macht einem die dunkle Seite verleihen könne. Schließlich offenbart er sich ihm als der dunkle Lord der Sith. Anakin ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Loyalität zu den Jedi und der Freundschaft zu Palpatine, der ihm die Macht verspricht, Padmé vor dem Tod zu bewahren, welchen er ständig in seinen Träumen vor Augen hat. Er bringt es nicht über sich Palpatine zu töten, aber er berichtet Mace Windu davon, wer der Kanzler wirklich ist. Die Schlacht von Utapau thumb|Grievous will Obi-Wan angreifen. Obi-Wan ist Grievous bis nach Utapau gefolgt und wird dort von Tion Medon um Hilfe gebeten, da sich angeblich eine Droidenarmee in den oberen Stockwerken verstecken soll. Kenobi findet den General und vernichtet zuerst dessen Magna-Wächter. Anschließend kämpft er gegen Grievous, der mit seinen vier Armen auch vier Lichtschwerter bedienen kann. Grievous ist fast besiegt, da trifft die Klonarmee ein und greift die Droiden an. Die Schlacht von Utapau beginnt. Grievous schafft es in einem Gefährt zu flüchten, wird jedoch von dem Jedi auf einem Varactyl verfolgt. Bei dieser Verfolgungsjagd verliert Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert, was einige Etagen tiefer von Commander Cody aufgefangen wird. Nach einiger Zeit wird General Grievous von Kenobi gestellt und nach einem weiteren Kampf von ihm mit einem Blaster getötet. Nach Grievous Tod kehrt Obi-Wan zu Cody zurück, dieser übergibt ihm sein Lichtschwert. Kenobi berichtet, nach der Entgegennahme seiner Waffe, dem Rat der Jedi vom Ableben des Separatistenanführers. Fall zur Dunklen Seite Mace Windu sowie die Jedi-Meister Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto und Agen Kolar wollen den Kanzler verhaften. Als sie in sein Büro eintreten, zieht Palpatine blitzschnell ein Lichtschwert und erschlägt die Eskorte von Mace. Diesem gelingt es letztlich in einem furiosen Kampf den Kanzler zu entwaffnen und drängt in an die Kante des Fenstersimses. In diesem Moment betritt auch Anakin das Büro des Kanzlers und sieht, wie Mace Windu im Begriff ist Palpatine zu töten. thumb|left|Mace Windu bedroht den Kanzler. Er kann gerade noch mitansehen, wie Mace Windu Palpatine erschlagen will, worauf Palpatine Mace mit Machtblitzen attackiert, die aus seinen Händen abfeuert. Doch Mace Windu kann mithilfe seine Lichtschwerts die Blitze reflektieren und schleudert sie auf das Gesicht des Kanzlers zurück. Das Gesicht beginnt sich zu verformen und wirkt anschließend schrecklich entstellt. Der entkräftete Palpatine bittet darum nicht getötet zu werden. Anakin Skywalker will den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu davon überzeugen, den Kanzler lebendig dem Gericht zu überstellen doch Mace ist strikt dagegen. Seiner Meinung nach kontrolliert Palpatine die Gerichte, womit ein Verfahren daher eine Farce wäre. Da Mace Windu den Sith immer noch töten will, macht Anakin Skywalker ihn kampfunfähig, woraufhin Palpatine Mace mit seinen Machtblitzen aus dem Fenster schleudert. Anakin Skywalker hat sich für die dunkle Seite entschieden. Palpatine, durch den Einsatz seiner eigenen dunklen Macht im Kampf gegen Mace Windu in seinem Äußeren verzerrt, erklärt Anakin zu seinem neuen Schüler: Darth Vader. Als Zeichen seiner Loyalität zu Darth Sidious zieht Vader mit der 501. Klontruppengarnison in den Jedi-Tempel und tötet alle Anwesenden einschließlich der Jünglinge, die nicht älter als elf Jahre alt sind. Order 66 right|thumb|Cody empfängt den Befehl von Darth Sidious. Währenddessen erteilt Sidious den Klonen, die überall in der Galaxis verteilt unter dem Kommando der Jedi kämpfen, die Order 66. Die Klone wenden sich daraufhin gegen die Jedi und töten sie. Zuerst wird Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Utapau beschossen, er reitet gerade auf dem Varactyl zurück zu seinem Schiff, als Cody den Befehl erhält. Der Klon lässt sofort auf Kenobi schießen, welcher daraufhin nach unten in einen See fällt. Er überlebt den Sturz und versteckt sich. Andere Jedi haben allerdings weniger Glück. Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi wird hinterrücks auf Mygeeto von den Klonen erschossen. Auch Aayla Secura ereilt das gleiche Schicksal auf Felucia, während Meister Plo Koon über dem Himmel von Cato Neimoidia abgeschossen wird. Unter den wenigen Überlebenden des Vernichtungsschlages gegen die Jedi sind Obi-Wan, dem es gelungen ist Grievous zu eliminieren, und Yoda, der den Angriff ahnte und mit Hilfe der Wookiees den Klonen entkommen kann. Beide schaffen es, sich an Bord des Schiffes von Senator Bail Organa zu retten. Als sie durch Organa von dem Massaker im Jedi-Tempel erfahren, machen sie sich auf, um die wenigen verbliebenen Jedi vor der Gefahr zu warnen und den Ursachen auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie dringen in den Tempel ein, besiegen die Klone und schicken eine Warnung an alle überlebenden Jedi, dass sie nicht zurückkommen sollen.thumb|left|Aayla auf Felucia, kurz bevor sie der Order 66 zum Opfer fällt. Danach sehen sie sich noch die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras des Tempels an und erkennen, das Anakin der dunklen Seite verfallen ist. Obi-Wan kann es zuerst nicht glauben und ist verzweifelt. Die beiden Jedi beschließen, dass sie die Sith aufhalten müssen, doch Kenobi möchte nicht seinen Schüler töten und will daher lieber gegen Sidious kämpfen. Meister Yoda bezweifelt, dass Obi-Wan stark genug dafür ist und überzeugt ihn davon, dass nichts von Anakin Skywalker übriggeblieben ist. Dies sieht Kenobi ein und besucht Padmé, um von ihr zu erfahren wo Anakin ist. Diese glaubt nicht, dass er der dunklen Seite verfallen ist und erzählt Kenobi nichts. Stattdessen fliegt sie mit ihrem Schiff und C-3PO nach Mustafar um Anakin zu treffen. Obi-Wan hatte sich jedoch zuvor auf ihrem Schiff versteckt. Kampf auf Mustafar thumb|right|Das Duell zwischen Kenobi und Skywalker. Obi-Wan folgt Anakin so mit Padmé nach Mustafar, wohin dieser sich auf Befehl von Sidious begeben hat, um die verbleibenden Führer der Separatisten zu töten. Yoda fordert auf Coruscant in der Senatshalle den Imperator zum Duell heraus. Er lässt seine beiden Leibwächter ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen und wehrt die Angriffe Palpatines, der ihn mit Machtblitzen attackiert und Senatssitze durch die Luft schleudert, nahezu lässig ab. Yoda springt am Rande einer Senatsplattform, wo der Imperator Blitze auf Yoda schleudert. Es kommt zum finalen Kräftemesen der beiden Meister. Bei dem sich Yoda als Stärkerer erweist und die Blitze des Imperators zurückwirft. Durch den dadurch entstandenen Druck werden beide weggeschleudert. Während sich der Imperator noch an einer Plattform festhalten kann, fällt Yoda hunderte Meter in die Tiefe. Yoda verletzt sich anscheinend dabei und muss daher flüchten. Als Obi-Wan und Padmé auf Mustafar ankommen, hat Anakin sein blutiges Werk bereits vollendet. Obi-Wan und Padmé versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, sich von der dunklen Seite abzuwenden, doch Anakin will ihnen nicht zuhören. Er glaubt, dass Padmé Obi-Wan mehr vertraut als ihm und nach Mustafar geführt hat und will sie für den Verrat bestrafen. Er beginnt die hochschwangere Padmé zu würgen, woraufhin Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker angreift, um zu verhindern, dass dieser Padmé tötet. thumb|left|Darth Vader wird operiert. Zwischen den beiden entbrennt ein Duell auf Leben und Tod in den lavaumströmten Industrieanlagen von Mustafar. Nach einem schier endlosen Kampf gelingt es Obi-Wan Anakin die Beine und den menschlichen Arm abzutrennen woraufhin Anakin am Rand eines Lavastroms liegen bleibt und Feuer fängt. Im Glauben, dass Anakin verloren ist, verlässt Obi-Wan mit der bewusstlosen Padmé den Planeten. Doch Anakin ist nicht tot und kurz darauf erscheint die Fähre des Imperators. Der Imperator nimmt den verbrannten und verkrüppelten Körper mit nach Coruscant. Dort wird er mit Hilfe mechanischer Gliedmaßen wieder zusammengeflickt, und er erhält den Anzug, der ihn am Leben erhalten soll. Eine neue Hoffnung thumb|Das neugeborene Kind von Anakin Skywalker. Auf Polis Massa, einem bebauten Asteroidengürtel, treffen sich Yoda, Obi-Wan und Senator Bail Organa und versuchen Padmés Leben und das ihrer ungeborenen Kinder zu retten. Padmé schafft es, ihre Kinder, Luke und Leia, zur Welt zu bringen. Ihr selber ist jedoch nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie hat ihren Lebenswillen verloren und sie stirbt an einem gebrochenem Herzen. Auf dem Planeten Naboo versammeln sich neben ihrer Familie Leute aus der gesamten Galaxis, um Padmé die letzte Ehre zu erweisen: Boss Nass, Jar Jar Binks, Sio Bibble und Königin Apailana sind ebenfalls darunter. Währenddessen landet auf dem sumpfigem Planeten Dagobah eine kleine Kapsel, aus der Yoda hervorkommt, der sich in die Einsamkeit des Sumpfes zurückziehen wird. Derweil haben bereits die Arbeiten am Todesstern begonnen, den Imperator Palpatine, Moff Tarkin und Darth Vader begutachten. Leia wird Bail Organa anvertraut, der sie auf dem Planeten Alderaan mit seiner Frau Breha Organa großziehen wird. Obi-Wan trifft bei Owen Lars und Beru Lars ein und übergibt ihnen Luke, in der Hoffnung, ihn eines Tages zum Jedi-Ritter ausbilden zu können. Als Kenobi sie verlässt, steht die Familie am Rande ihrer Heimstadt und blickt den untergehenden Zwillingssonnen von Tatooine entgegen. Gelöschte Szenen Die hier dargestellten Szenen ergänzen die Ereignisse auf General Grevious Schiff und erklären das Fehlen von Jediratsmitglied Shaak Ti. Einige mögen sich nun wundern und behaupten diese Szenen weichen von der Darstellung des Romans ab insofern, dass dort Shaak Ti von Anakin Skywalker auf dem Weg zum Büro des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine getötet wird. Diese Aussage stimmt, doch wurde die andere Darstellung verfilmt aber leider herausgeschnitten. Desweiteren wird auch noch die Flucht Kenobis und Skywalkers vor Grevious, Yodas Landung auf Dagobah und ein Gespräch von Bail Organa mit mehreren Senatoren, welches einen Hinweis auf die enstehende Rebellion geben soll, gezeigt. Die Ermordung Shaak Tis Bild:Deletedscenes1.jpg Bild:Deletedscenes2.jpg Bild:Deletedscenes3.jpg Bild:Deletedscenes4.jpg Die Flucht Kenobis und Skywalkers vor Grievous Bild:Deletedscenes5.jpg Bild:Deletedscenes6.jpg Bild:Deletedscenes7.jpg Yodas Landung auf Dagobah Bild:Dag1.jpg Bild:Dag2.jpg Bild:Dag3.jpg Bild:Dag4.jpg ein Gespräch von Bail Organa mit mehreren Senatoren Bild:Cenasith1.jpg Bild:Cenasith2.jpg Bild:Cenasith3.jpg Politische Anspielungen Die Handlung der Prequel-Trilogie bedient sich zahlreicher wichtiger historischer Ereignisse. Kanzler Palpatine bekommt in Episode II Sondervollmachten auf unbestimmte Zeit und nutzt diese aus, um die Demokratie schrittweise zu stürzen. (Adolf Hitler und Römisches Reich) Darth Vaders Satz „If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy“ („Wenn ihr nicht auf meiner Seite seid, dann seid ihr mein Feind“) spiegelt das bekannte Zitat „Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns“ von George W. Bush nach den Anschlägen des 11. September 2001 wider. Die Antwort von Kenobi „Only a Sith deals in absolutes“ („Nur ein Sith kennt nichts als Extreme“) ist eine deutliche Kritik dieser Meinung und wirft Bush vor, die Welt nur in Gut und Böse zu unterteilen. George Lucas meinte einige Tage vor dem Start des Films, der Film sei mit dem Irakkrieg zu vergleichen. Eine Demokratie werde wegen eines Krieges zur Diktatur. Ein weiterer Punkt ist die Tatsache, wie demokratische Freiheit aus Angst freiwillig abgegeben wird. Als das Galaktische Imperium erhoben wird, jubeln die Senatoren und merken nicht, dass dieses Imperium das Verderben bedeutet. Symbolik: Hell und Dunkel In der unter "Politische Anspielungen" schon beschriebenen Szene auf Mustafar setzt Lucas eine sehr starke Bildsymbolik ein. Während der Diskussion zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan wird die Krise zwischen den ehemaligen Freunden nicht nur durch Worte, sondern auch durch ihre Kleidung und den Hintergrund dargestellt. So wird deutlich, dass Skywalkers Fall zur Dunklen Seite in diesem Moment endgültig ist und Kenobi für die Helle Seite kämpft. Die Wahl dieses Ortes symbolisiert hierbei Anakins brodelnden Zorn. Trivia * George Lucas und sein Sohn Jett haben im Film kurze Gastauftritte. George ist als Baron Papanoida in der Oper zu sehen. Jett spielt den Jedi Zett Jukassa, der am Hangar des Jedi-Tempels beim Versuch, Senator Bail Organa zu retten von Klonen erschossen wird, da er nicht weiß, dass die Klone Organa nicht töten wollten. * Mit Ausnahme von einigen Szene auf der Tantive IV und der Übergabe Lukes an die Familie Lars auf Tatooine, wurde der komplette Film im Blue- und Greenscreenverfahren im Studio gedreht. * Als Anakin und Obi-Wan zum Empfang der Politiker fliegen, sieht man unten im Bild den Millennium Falke landen. Es ist offiziell bestätigt, dass dies der Falke ist und nicht irgendein anderer YT-1300-Frachter. * Auch Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin, der im ersten STAR-WARS-Film eine große Rolle spielt, ist bereits im Film kurz neben dem Imperator zu sehen, der den Bau des 1. Todessterns überwacht. Später tritt Darth Vader hinzu und Tarkin zieht sich respektvoll zurück. Fehler auf dem DVD Cover Auf dem Cover der DVD zu Star Wars:Episode III - Die Rache der Sith ist zu sehen, dass Anakin keine Narbe am rechten Auge hat. Deutsche Synchronsprecher * Obi-Wan Kenobi: Philipp Moog * Anakin Skywalker: Wanja Gerick * Darth Vader: Reiner Schöne * Senatorin Amidala/Padmé Naberrie: Manja Doering * Kanzler/Imperator Palpatine: Friedhelm Ptok * Graf Dooku: Klaus Sonnenschein * Mace Windu: Helmut Gauss * Jar Jar Binks: Stefan Fredrich * C-3PO: Wolfgang Ziffer * Yoda: Tobias Meister DVD-Veröffentlichung [[Bild:DVD-Cover (Episode III).jpg|thumb|Das Cover der DVD zu Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith.]]Die DVD zu Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith wurde in Deutschland am 31. Oktober 2005 von Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertaiment veröffentlicht. Das Seitenverhältniss dieser DVD beträgt wie bei den vorhergehenden Veröffentlichungen 16:9 und die Bildqualität sowie die Tonquaulität ist THX-zertifiziert. Bildqualität Das Bild der DVD entstammte der digitalen Vorlage des originalen Masters, wodurch ein verlustarmer Transfer gewähleistet war. Vorteile dieser Methode sind durch ein bis in feinste Details scharfes Bild, das selbst weit entfernte Details, wie unbedachte Personen im Hintergrund noch klar erkennbar abbildet. Eventuelles Grieseln oder die Bildung von Artefakten sind dank einer aufwendigen Komprimierungsmethode nahezu komplett reduziert worden. Tonqualität Der Ton der DVD wurde im Dolby-Digital-Surround-Sound-Format ausgelegt, wodurch der Klang über insgesamt acht Lautsprecher erklingen kann. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Teilen wurde in der Abmischung der Musik darauf geachtet, dass diese in den besonders actionlastigen Szenen deutlicher hervorgehoben wird, wodurch die Klangeffekte in den Hintergrund geraten sind. Bonusmaterial Genau wie in den anderen Star-Wars-DVDs ist auch Diese mit einem Audiokommentar versehen worden, der über verschieden Aspekte zur Produktion des Films, zur Entwicklung der Geschichte und zur Realisierund der Spezialeffekte aufklärt. Dieser Kommentar, der sich über die gesamte Länge des Films erstreckt, ist wie die anderen Bonusmaterialien mit einem deutschen Untertitel ausgestattet. Das Hauptaugenmerk auf der zweiten Disc verdient die Dokumentation Innerhalb einer Minute (eng. Within a Minute), die ausführlich über die gesamte Produktion berichtet und dabei an einem Filmbeispiel von über 52 Sekunden erklärt welche Schritte und Arbeiter nötig waren, um diese Szene fertigzustellen. Darüber hinaus gibt es die zwei kleineren Extras Der Auserwählte, die die Hintergründe von Anakins Prophezeiung erläutetrt, und Alles echt: Die Stunts von Episode III. Zusätzlich sind auf der DVD eine 15-teilige Internet-Dokumentationsserie, eine Sammlung von Trailern und Werbespots, Filmplakate, eine Fotogalerie und ein Musikvideo anzuwählen. Auszeichnungen *2005 - Teen Choice Award für den besten Action-Film *2005 - Satellite Award für bester Tonschnitt (Tom Myers, Christopher Scarabosio, Andy Nelson, Paul Brincat, Ben Burt, Matthew Wood) *2005 - Satellite Award für Beste visuelle Effekte (John Knoll, Roger Guyett, Rob Coleman, Brian Gernand) *2006 - Goldene Himbeere für den schlechteste Hauptdarsteller (Hayden Christensen) *2006 - People's Choice Award für Bester Film *2006 - People's Choice Award für Bestes Filmdrama *2006 - Reader's Choice Award für Bester ausländischer Film *2006 - MTV Movie Award für den besten Schurken (Hayden Christensen) *2006 - Empire Award für Bester Sci-Fiction/Fantasy-Film *2006 - Empire Award für die Szene des Jahres Die Geburt von Darth Vader *2006 - Saturn Award für Beste Musik (John Williams) *2006 - Saturn Award für Bester Science Fiction Film *2006 - Oscar-Nominierung für Bestes Make-Up (Dave Elsey, Nikki Gooley) Galerie Bild:DVD Episode III.jpg|Das Cover der DVD. Bild:Episode-III-2.poster.jpg|Das offizielle Teaser-Plakat. Kategorie:Filme bg:Епизод III - Отмъщението на ситите en:Episode III es:Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith fr:Star Wars Episode III: La Revanche des Sith hu:Csillagok háborúja III: A Sith-ek bosszúja nl:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith pl:Zemsta Sithów pt:Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith ru:Эпизод III: Месть ситов